


Miscommunication

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, Established Relationship, F/F, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Relationship Discussions, depends on who you ask lol, or fuck buddies, talking about meeting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pansy and Ginny have quite different views of what their relationship is, and that makes Ginny inviting Pansy home for Christmas a little confusing.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyFiend09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyFiend09/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/180891.html) for HP Mini Fest 2017.

Pansy tapped her wand absently on the counter, watching as multicolored sparks danced across the surface. It was the most excitement she’d had all day. It was Christmas Eve, and that meant almost no one had been in to shop for potions ingredients. She didn’t blame them, if she had anywhere else to go, she’d gladly be there too. Even her boss had taken off for the day.

The bell on the front door rang and she looked up, a smile growing on her face when she saw who it was.

“Hey, I thought you’d be with your family today,” Pansy said, coming around from behind the counter, pocketing her wand.

“Just wrapped up training, so I came to pick you up,” Ginny replied. She leaned in to kiss Pansy briefly, then looked around at the empty shop. “Are you ready to go?”

Pansy blinked, frowning. “Go?”

“To my parents’ house? For Christmas?” Ginny said, looking at Pansy expectantly. She started to frown when Pansy remained quiet. “Do you… not want to go with me?”

“That’s- that’s not the issue,” Pansy replied, though that very much was part of the issue. Meeting someone’s family was kind of a big deal, especially now that she didn’t have one of her own. And especially when she and Ginny — a war hero and an up and coming quidditch star — were just fuck buddies.

“Then what _is_ the issue?” Ginny snapped, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Pansy internally winced, not liking the direction this conversation was heading. “Do you not like me anymore? Did you find someone else and were just waiting until bloody Christmas to break up with me?”

“What?” Pansy couldn’t hold back the urge to roll her eyes even if it made Ginny huff at her. “How can I break up with you when we’re not even dating?”

Ginny’s arms dropped, confusion overtaking her face. “Not dating?” she said slowly. “We’ve been dating for months!”

“We’ve been _fucking_ for months,” Pansy said, eyebrows raised. She was beginning to doubt herself and her perception of the situation, but if there was one thing being a Slytherin had taught her, it was to act confident about what she was saying even if she didn’t feel it.

“You…” Ginny started, going a little pale. She shook her head, taking a deep, steadying breath in an obvious attempt to calm herself down. It made Pansy’s heart clench in matching distress, but she pushed those feelings away. “You don’t think we’ve been dating? I thought… I’ve been calling you my girlfriend!”

“Well I didn’t know that!” Pansy burst out. “I thought I was just the nobody you slept with when you were bored! How was I supposed to know you… thought of me like that.”

Ginny stared at her. “I literally told you I loved you last time.”

“And then you went off for two months with not even a letter!” she replied definitively, hunching her shoulders a little. “That’s a fuck buddy does, not a girlfriend. I thought you’d been joking.”

“I didn’t even realize you might take it that way,” Ginny admitted, taking a step forward and tentatively putting her hands on Pansy’s hips. “Training takes up a lot of my time-”

“I know.”

“-but I come to see you as much as I can,” she continued with an amused huff at the interruption. “If you still- If you want to do this, us, then I’ll try harder. Write letters, firecall, whatever you want.”

Despite the flutter of happiness in her belly, Pansy took a moment to really think. Did she want a relationship with Ginny? It _was_ what she’d been dreaming about since they started fucking. But did she want to have a girlfriend who was a war hero, who still showed up in the Prophet at least once a month because of various gossip, who was out of the country training more than not? It was a lot to consider.

“Yes,” she finally replied, heart warming at the bright, excited smile that grew on Ginny’s face. “I want that. I want you.”

“Good,” Ginny whispered, then she leaned forward to kiss Pansy, hands tightening on her hips as she pressed their bodies flush. Pansy melted into it.

When they broke apart what could have been minutes or hours later, they were both smiling. Pansy felt lighter than air, like she might float away with all the happiness filling her body. It was quite a change from before Ginny came in, not that she minded. At all.

“So are you coming with me for Christmas?” Ginny asked. “My parents want to meet you.”

“Oh Merlin, I forgot that’s what you came for,” Pansy replied, thunking her head down on Ginny’s shoulder. “You realize you never actually asked me to come until today, right?”

“I didn’t?” Ginny said, the surprise in her voice enough for Pansy to pull back and see that she did indeed look very confused. “I thought I asked last time I was here. I meant to.”

Pansy grinned wryly. “I think we were a little distracted by getting into my bed as soon as possible.”

“That is very true… maybe we need a little of that now?” Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes in what she probably thought was an enticing way. It was, but Pansy would never admit that.

“Not if you want me to go with you to see your family,” she said instead. “I’m not going to meet them right after we have sex. Plus, I haven’t packed since _someone_ didn’t actually give me any warning that I had Christmas plans.”

“You’re going to hold that over my head forever, won’t you?” Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

“Absolutely,” Pansy replied, leaning forward to giver her a conciliatory peck on the lips. “Want to help me pack?”

Ginny grinned. “Absolutely.”


End file.
